Problem with a Job
by OMGitsDISNEYRATEDM
Summary: Jessie has to find another job to plan a future with Tony. Jessie gets the wrong job she wanted (as a stripper). Tony finds out about her job and let's just see what happens . . . TONY X JESSIE and JESSIE X OTHERSTRANGERSINTHESTORY RATED M. Full of Sexual Content. (I DO NOT OWN JESSIE) I suck at making titles. (Some times words in my chapters cut off)
1. Moving with Tony

Anyways, I read tips about how to write **bad** fanfiction stories.  
I like to brainstorm ideas when I start a story. I re-watch  
the episodes and like get ideas of the characters.  
Bleh, don't care about reviews that much.  
I Do Not Own "JESSIE"  
Couple: TonyXJessie = Tessie  
Anyways this scene is Jessie and Tony moving together in an apartment.  
They are planning their future.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Scene: Jessie and Tony's New Apartment

Jessie: Wow! I can't believe it Tony!  
We are actually living together.

Tony:Anyways, I'm gonna be working alot.  
The apartment cost $650 per month!

Jessie:Me too!

Jessie and Tony were cleaning the apartment and moving furniture in.  
They rented a car.

Tony: Maybe in the future ,we will have kids.

Jessie: Woah, let's not jump into that part of life.  
Well, I gotta go pick up the kids from school.

Tony: Okay see you later.

Jessie gave Tony a smooch in the cheeks and left.

* * *

**What's The Next Chapter About:** Jessie is looking for another job. (she's not quitting her nanny job btw)

**Short Chapter**


	2. Finding another second job

Chapter 2

Jessie was paid very little. She had to find another job that  
pays her alot. She was not gonna quit her nanny-job. She just  
needs another job that is enough to pay the apartment bills.

Jessie looked for jobs in the NYC the jobs she found  
was stripper jobs and modeling jobs. She didn't wanna  
show off her stuff ,she just wants a regular job.  
She couldn't find any in the streets.

Scene: Ross Family Penthouse

Jessie: Ughh! I need a new job!

Zuri: You're going to quit this nanny-job? but you're the best nanny ever!

Jessie: No, I'm not quitting this job. I just need a regular job to pay  
some stuff to plan my future.

Zuri: There is alot of jobs in New York!

Jessie: All I found was stripper jobs and modeling jobs.

Zuri: You can search in the internet for some jobs.

Jessie: I didn't think of that. Well thanks Zuri!

Jessie was searching in the internet for a job.  
She found other jobs like a chef job and a teacher job.  
She couldn't do both because she stinks at cooking, and  
she is not really good at teaching.

* * *

**What's The Next Chapter About: **Jessie is talking with Bertram in the kitchen about all that stuff.

**It's short ,but whatevs.**


	3. A talk with Bertram

Chapter 3

Scene: Kitchen with Bertram.

Jessie: I can't find a normal job at all!  
All I found so far was stripper jobs and modeling jobs.

Bertram: Why don't you do the modeling job?

Jessie: I can't stand wearing a 10 inch high weel and walking in a runway.

Bertram: How about a stripper?

Jessie: I am not a slut.

Bertram: Are you sure?

Jessie: What? You think I'm a slut?

Bertram: I don't know you're always sweet when any kind of boy is here and the way you  
are so comfortable with Tony ,and you always wear clothes that make you look like  
one!

Jessie: I could be a stripper ,but I can't strip on a pole all the time.

What if Tony went into a strip club and saw me stripping?

Bertram: That's your problem.

-Bertram lefts the room-

Jessie decided to be a stripper. She took fashion advice from Emma.

Emma gave her some clothes that would look like she was a stripper.

Jessie had one problem.

If Tony went into a strip club and saw me stripping. She didn't have time to worry about that.

All she had to worry is about getting a job and planning a future with Tony.

Jessie took the flyer that says "STRIPPERS NEEDED" and called the number in it. She was accepted to be a stripper.

* * *

**What's The Next Chapter About: **The manager is giving Jessie a tour of the Strip Club.

**SHORT CHAPTER.**


	4. The Strip Club

Chapter 4

Scene: Strip Club

Jessie went to the Strip Club very early in the morning.

The club was full of strip poles and a bar and alot of tables.

The back room seems to be where people had sex.

Jessie just wanted to strip ,not have sex with a random strangers.

She looked for the manager who owned the place.

The manager was a guy who had a beard and a brown hair.

He showed Jessie's room.

Where Jessie would have sex with random strangers and strangers pay her.

Jessie wanted to quit the job ,but she needed the money.

The manager would pay Jessie $1000 per two weeks.

Jessie was shocked.

The manager showed Jessie around the club.

Manager: You're going to start working tonight.

Jessie: Okay. I'm fine with that.

* * *

Jessie left the Strip Club and went back home at their apartment.  
It was 7PM and Jessie had to get to the club at 8PM.  
Jessie gave an excused that she has to go to the Ross Family Penthouse and look out for the kids.

Tony: In 8PM? Are they suppose to be in bed?  
Jessie: Yeah, but Christina is planning them a party . . for . . uh . . being good kids.  
Tony: Oh, that makes sense.

Jessie left the apartment and went to the Strip Club.

* * *

Manager: Hurry! Your show is about to start in 15 minutes!

Jessie went in the back room and saw other strippers.  
They were wearing hot outfits.  
Jessie went into the dressing room and put on red lipstick and some mascara and some dark eyeshadow.

She put on her sexy outfit and quickly did her hair.

Jessie and the other strippers quickly got in the position.  
The manager's opened the doors for people who were coming in.  
Jessie saw a lot of guys.

The waiter gave the audience some drinks and the audience was drunk.

It was time to start the show

* * *

**Short Chapter.**


	5. The Strip Club (part 2)

Chapter 5

* * *

Scene: Strip Club

Jessie was nervous ,she was standing infront of 20 people.  
All of the audience was drunk.  
The show started when music started to play.  
The room darkened with red lights.  
Jessie copied the other strippers ,but added alittle more to her strip.

While Jessie was stripping the other strippers went into the back-room and have sex with random strangers.  
Some girls took 2 boys and some took 3 boys.

Jessie was the only stripper left in a stage that was stripping.

The manager whisphered to Jessie "Show ya,stuff audience is getting bored."  
She did her sexy moves. She whipped her hair.  
Then Jessie crawled on the stage and gave a naughty face to the audience.

One of the guys in the audience grabbed Jessie and took her to the back room. Jessie was not ready.

She didn't wanna have sex with strangers.  
But she had to.  
They went back-room and found a bed.

. . .

* * *

**What's The Next Chapter About: **Jessie does her job in bed.

**Short Chapter again. **


	6. Lied to Tony

Chapter 6

* * *

Scene: Strip Club

The stranger introduced his self to Jessie.  
The stranger's name was Derek.  
Jessie gaved Derek a blowjob.  
Jessie undressed her sexy outfit and went with bed with Derek.  
It was a long 30 minutes for Jessie!  
Derek slides his dick inside Jessie's hole.  
In and out and In and out and In and out.  
Jessie felt like she was in heaven.  
This wasn't the first time Jessie had sex.  
She remembered that Tony and her was having fun in the elevator.  
Derek paid Jessie some couple "$" and left the back-room.  
Jessie got dressed in to her normal clothes.  
She left the Strip Club and went home to her apartment.

* * *

Scene:Tony and Jessie's apartment

It was 12AM in the morning.  
Tony was asleep in bed.  
Jessie quickly sneaked in inside the apartment not trying to wake Tony up.  
She went to the bathroom and got a toilet paper and wiped the cum off of her pussy.  
She changed to a new panties.  
Jessie went to bed.

It was 5AM in the morning!

Tony: Jessie,where were you last night?  
Jessie: With Zuri , Emma , Luke , Ravi. .  
Tony: Oh, that's weird because I visited the Ross Family's Penthouse and you weren't there.  
Jessie: That's because . . I was shopping for party stuff . . remember I was throwing them a suprise party?  
Tony: I asked Bertram if you went to the mall. He said no.  
Jessie: Pshh,. Bertram is probably lying. I did go to the mall last night!  
Tony: Okay, I trust you ,but if you're trying to make up an excuse just to get out of here,then were through.  
-Jessie gave Tony a smooch to make him feel better-

Jessie went to the Ross's Penthouse.  
Jessie called her friend "Angela".

-CALLING ANGELA-  
Jessie: Hey Angela. I need help. I'm doing a bad thing. See last night I had a job to be a stripper and I had  
to have sex with strangers. I lied to Tony. What happens if Tony finds out I'm a stripper?

(english voice) Angela: Oh my goodness! Jessie, why did you do that?

Jessie: I need money to help pay the apartment bills.

(english voice) Angela: I see. Well you gotta keep it a secret to Tony!  
Don't be the greatest stripper in your Strip Club or your face  
will be in a flyer and everyone will come see you strip even Tony!

Jessie: Thanks , Angela. Well I better hang-up see ya!

Angela: Tata~!. (english voice)

* * *

**What's The Next Chapter About: **Emma and Jessie starts working in the strip club. Tony was spotted in the strip club looking at other women.

**Why the hell did I put Angela in the story. I was too lazy because Jessie doesn't even have that much friends.**


	7. Jessie & Emma works in the strip club

Chapter 7

* * *

Scene: Penthouse Terrace

Jessie: Angela gave me some advice.

Emma: I would give you advice ,but you already went in the wrong direction.

Jessie: I need to find a way just to quit this stripping thing.

Emma: Well, you can quit?

Jessie: Yeah, but I need to find another job to help me pay for my future with Tony.

Emma: What's better having a future with Tony or having to strip infront of drunk people?

Jessie: You know what Emma, you're right. I'm gonna quit that job.  
-Jessie gives Emma a hug-  
Jessie: Don't tell your parents that you're talking about grown up stuff and you are only 14.  
Emma: They won't find out anyway.

Scene:Jessie and Tony's apartment.

Tony: Hey Jessie!  
Guess who's ordering a new pair of epaulets.

Jessie: I'm guessing you.?

Tony: Anyways,Jessie I'm gonna be working really late tonight.  
Because told me to work that late.

Jessie: Aw, that's a bummer!

Jessie thought it was perfect that Tony was gonna be working late.  
Jessie called Emma and told her to meet her at the penthouse.

* * *

Scene: Ross's Penthouse

-elevator dings-  
Jessie walks out of the elevator.

Jessie: Hey Emma!  
I have a perfect plan ,I think it will work out just fine.  
I need another girl for bait.

Emma:I'll help you!

Jessie: Emma you are too young.

Emma: Please? I have always been in your side and giving you the right advice.

Jessie: You're right. You can help me.

Jessie and Emma discussed the plan and prepared.

* * *

Scene: Strip Club

Jessie: This is the strip club!

Emma: Wow. Smells like beer and a nasty fish smell.

Jessie: I know.

Jessie saw the manager and introduced Emma.  
Emma asked the manager for a stripping job and the manager accepted.

Jessie and Emma got ready for the show and the plan was working correctly.  
They both wore fashionable mask.  
The show started.  
When Jessie was doing her sexy moves.  
She noticed that Tony was in the audience sit.  
Tony was drinking a beer and enjoying the show.  
Tony was focusing on Emma.  
Jessie was mad ,she thought that Tony was working.

Jessie: **He is so in so much trouble!**

* * *

What's The Next Chapter About: Tony** is gonna be in trouble next chapter.**

I'm sorry I have been busy lately. writers blockkk

**Short Chapter**


	8. Tony does Emma

Chapter 8

* * *

Tony took Emma to the backroom.  
Jessie knew what he was going to do with Emma.

Emma didn't know it was Tony because her mask was covering her eyes a little bit and couldn't see Tony's face.  
Tony undressed Emma,while he was undressing Emma he was undressing himself too.  
This was Emma's first reached in to his pocket and took out a condom.  
Emma was scared and didn't know what to do. She didn't mind about it.  
Tony was making Emma hot and Tony was playing with Emma's pussy.  
He noticed how her clit was made her hot by sucking her pussy.  
It was Emma's turn to do her was in Cloud 9 ,or should I say Cloud 69?  
Emma gave Tony a liked it how him and Emma was doing the "69" position.  
Tony put the condom was on the bed on her put his disco stick inside Emma.

Out and in and out and in and in and out and out and in and in out and in and out and in and in.  
After fucking for 15 minutes.  
CUM EXPLOSION!

Tony looked at the clock at the backroom of the Strip Club. It was almost 12 in the morning.  
He quickly dressed up and walked of the club and walked back home to the apartment.

* * *

Scene: Jessie & Tony's Apartment

When Jessie got home she was at work no one took her to the back room.  
Jessie was so mad at Emma that she was about to tell Morgan and Christina about her and Tony making out in the back room.  
She didn't do it because she think that Morgan and Christina won't trust her.

Tony felt relaxed and while he was sleeping he had a picture of Emma and him fucking.  
Jessie slept on the couch instead with Tony.

(This is where trouble begins)  
Jessie and Tony woke up the next day at 8AM in the morning.

Tony: Jessie why didn't you sleep next to me?  
Jessie: Because, you know, I was too tired. (jessie says in a grumpy voice)  
Jessie: So Tony, what did you do last night? Anything you wanna tell me? Like some kind of thing that makes you relaxed?  
Tony: I was working all night.  
Jessie: You sure? Were you working really really hard?

Silence filled the room for 5 minutes.  
Tony: I have to go back to work. is making me do something important.

* * *

**Okay in the last chapter I said that the next chapter is gonna be about Tony getting in trouble.**

**Turns out Tony will get in trouble in the next few chapters.**

What Happens In The Next Chapter: Emma realized that Tony was the guy he fucked.

**Release Date:** when im not lazy


	9. NOTICE: Taking A Break

**Notice:**

I decided to take a break on my Jessie fan fiction : "Problem with a Job"

I will write more fan fictions and I'm planning to do my To Do list and write fan fictions for other Disney TV Shows.

I just don't wanna focus on my Jessie fan fiction.

I hope you understand.

_OMGitsDISNEYRATEDM_


End file.
